Teacher's Pet
by JustTamm
Summary: Angel pays Collins a special visit at NYU. WARNING: contains smut


**_A/N: _**_This is my first smut fic so please have mercy on me. I finally worked up the nerve to write a smut fic and I'm so embarrassed that I wrote this. Please excuse any corny lines that you find in this.  
_

* * *

Collins was sitting behind the desk in his office at NYU preparing for the class he had to teach later that day, when he heard a knock at his door. 

"Come in." Collins said and the door opened. A smile of surprise crossed his face when he saw Angel enter.

"Professor Collins?" Angel asked shyly while closing the door behind her.

Collins grinned. "How can I help you?" he played along.

Angel took a step closer towards the desk. "May I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure." Collins nodded and Angel pulled up a chair.

"Professor Collins, I, think the way you evaluated my paper wasn't fair. I think I deserve a better grade." she claimed.

Collins still had a smile on his face when he answered. "Well, Miss. Schunard...I have my reasons for grading your paper the way I did. It simply wasn't coherent and I didn't know where your string of argumentation was headed."

Angel looked down coyly. "You see...Professor Collins...I really need a good grade for this paper...and..." She cleared her throat. "And I was wondering whether there was any way to perhaps improve it."

Collins looked at her with his mouth agape. He didn't know what to say, but an idea came to him pretty quickly. He stood up and walked over to the door, turning the lock on it. He walked back and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"So...what did you have in mind to make me reconsider that grade?" he asked daringly.

Angel had to restrain herself from busting out laughing. She tried very hard to stay serious when she came close to Collins and started to undo his belt and unzip his pants. "Why don't you let me show you?" she said and Collins let out a quiet sigh when she started to slowly stroke his cock. She enjoyed playing this little game and she managed to stay totally serious now.

She leaned over to kiss Collins gently, but passionately and she could feel how hard he already was. When their lips parted for air, her lover sighed heavily. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be totally taken by surprise with Angel's actions; however, he was enjoying it a lot. Angel had his dick in a firm grip and was teasing him relentlessly.

Collins was too stunned and horny to say anything, but Angel hadn't lost her speech. "Do you like that, Professor Collins?" she asked naughtily and he could only moan a breathless "Yes!"

"Good." Angel replied and continued to pump Collins' cock faster. "Careful...Miss. Schunard…" Collins warned her between sighs, signaling her that he was already very close. She let go of his cock and watched how it throbbed hard, longing for more of her touches.

Angel pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Collins. She wrapped her hand tightly around his cock again and then bent down. She started licking the head and heard Collins let out a moan. She took the head of into her mouth while his hand was slowly moving up and down the shaft. She heard Collins' moans getting louder and noticed how he had to restrain himself from not being too loud so that nobody outside in the hall or in the next room would hear what they were doing.

Angel took his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth and alternated between sucking and licking while her hand moved up and down the shaft of Collins' cock quickly.

"Ahh, oh my god..." She heard from above when she started to stroke and gently squeeze Collins' balls with her other hand.

"M-Miss. Schunard..." Collins said between gasps.

"Hmm?" was all Angel could mumble while she went on teasing his dick.

"Miss. Schunard...if you...if you really want to improve your grade...I'm afraid...I'm afraid you're gonna have to let me fuck you!" Collins demanded.

Angel was surprised by Collins' aggressiveness and the way he played along, but she was very turned on by it. She loved being taken by him and now she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

She let his cock fall out of her mouth and stood up. While kissing Collins passionately, she took his hand and directed it between her legs. Collins started to stroke Angel through her tight jeans and smiled when she let out a loud sigh of relief.

Collins unbuttoned and unzipped Angel's jeans to get a better access to his lover's cock. He grabbed it firmly and started to pump it. Angel still hadn't answered to Collins' demand, but she did now.

"So...you want to fuck me, Professor Collins?"

"Oh yeah." Collins answered.

" It's a good thing that I coincidentally brought this with me!" Angel said. She pulled a small package of lube out of her bag and handed it to Collins. He grinned and leaned in to whisper something into Angel's ear.

"Then give me your tight little ass, Miss. Schunard and we'll see what we can do about that paper."

Collins slipped down from the edge of the desk to pull down his pants completely. Angel did the same before Collins bent her over on the desk. He covered himself and her with the lube and also squeezed some of it on his fingers. Slowly and carefully, he slipped one finger into his lover while he started to stroke her. When he heard Angel's moans, Collins entered another finger and then another..

After a few moments of pleasurable torture, Angel couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Collins" was all Angel could say.

Collins didn't waste any more time when he heard Angel say those words. He pulled his fingers out and directed his dick to her entrance. With a careful, yet very determined thrust, he pushed into her.

Angel felt how Collins' hard cock penetrated her deeper and deeper. She heard his moans and felt his thrusts get quicker and harder. Collins pulled her up by her shoulders, turned her head around and kissed her passionately. When their mouths parted for air again, Angel could not restrain herself any longer. "Oh god...yeah...that's it...I'm coming!" she cried. Collins reached around and pumped Angel while he thrust into her a few more times. Angel came in Collins' hand and on the desk a little, while Collins exploded inside of her.

After their breathing had returned to normal, Collins pulled out Angel, licked the cum off his hand and pulled up his pants, as did Angel.

"I'm sorry, Professor, for making such a mess on the desk." Angel said, blushing.

Collins grinned. "That's okay. I'll clean that up. And about the grade of your paper, I'm sure we can work something out." he said with a wink.

"That's what I was hoping for." Angel replied with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well...tell me what you think_


End file.
